Episode 9838 (2nd August 2019)
Plot Robert shows Carla messages from a secret Whatsapp group her friends and family are running to keep an eye on her. Carla feels violated and lures the other members of the group there by texting them from Robert's phone to report that "Carla" is smashing up the bistro. Seb fills Eileen in on what Rachel did to Alina and Jan being involved. Jan counters Seb's accusation by claiming that he found out about the trafficking ring while working at the nail bar and agreed not to tell the police after Rachel threatened him. He warns Seb that Rachel isn't happy about him sniffing around and if he carries on they're all in trouble. Peter, Johnny and Roy respond to "Robert"'s summons and find out what's happened. Carla tells them all to stay away from her and quits her job at the bistro. Eileen believes Jan but is troubled by him keeping such a big secret. Johnny asks Kate to put her differences with Jenny aside. She agrees for his sake. Having obtained his phone back, Robert leaves for Vicky's, where he finds Jed Moss happily ensconced. Ken gently asks Claudia her plans and is relieved when she says she could never live with him permanently as she values her independence. Carla demands that Peter move out of the flat, blaming him for the mess as he created the group. Peter doesn't think he's done anything wrong. Abi secretly records Kevin ranting about poncy food at the Rovers and posts it to an internet page she's just started called Kev the Crank. Kate struggles to be civil to Jenny and tells her she won't be pushed out of her home. Peter moves back into No.1. Sally sees Abi hanging on Kevin's every word and warns her ex-husband that she clearly likes him. Robert feels left out of the family atmosphere at Vicky's. Vicky lets him know that Jed wants her and Tyler to move to Ireland to be with him, and she's considering the idea. Eileen tells Jan he can stay around as long as there are no more secrets. They all agree not to bring the police in but Seb tells Eileen he hasn't given up. Jan reports back to Rachel that Seb is no longer a threat and they can go ahead with their plan tomorrow. Cast Regular cast *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Carla Connor - Alison King *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Seb Franklin - Harry Visinoni *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine Guest cast *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn *Jan Lozinski - Piotr Baumann *Jed Moss - Branwell Donaghey *Tyler Jefferies - Will Barnett Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen, hallway and yard *Viaduct Bistro *Roy's Rolls *25 Bellamy Street, Macclesfield - Downstairs rooms Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tyler's dad Jed poses a new threat to Robert; and Jan tries to throw Seb and Eileen off the scent. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,137,496 viewers (5th place). Category:2019 episodes Category:August Episodes of 2019